The Beginning of Eternity
by vindicatedd
Summary: Edward is finally convinced by Bella to change her. However, many things happen before Edward has the chance to change Bella, what do they do about it?[chapter 8 UP]
1. A Decision Made

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, though I would dearly love too, and all characters in the story unless they are made up by me

The Beginning of Eternity

Bella's POV

It has been weeks after the prom. Edward was adamant in his refusal to change me. Countless arguments had taken place but our love for each other was still strong(I think). Edward hasn't been very, decisive lately though and I was determined to persuade him to change me tonight.

Edward's POV

I am going mad, mad at the turmoil within me. I desperately want to change Bella, to have her by my side for eternity. I can't survive without her, she must know that. But to condemn her to the eternal darkness is unforgivable (although she claims that I as her angel will give her the light). My body trembles every time we fight, to see my sweet angel hurt and sad, I would give anything in the world to hear what she was thinking as we fought. Will I be strong enough to face her tonight?

Bella's POV

I drew my legs to me under the soft blanket. Where was Edward? He has never left me alone before, every night without fail, he will hum my lullaby and wait and watch over me as I sleep. Doesn't he care anymore? My mind was made up, even if he did come, I was not going to be melted, dazzled or influenced by him whatsoever.

Two cold stone arms encircled my waist from behind. I drew a sharp breath, but gave no other reaction. I was that upset, upset enough to ignore my Edward. He started at my lack of reaction and tried to turn me around. I resisted and fought him off, as I knew that he wouldn't force me to do anything I wouldn't do.

Edward's POV

Something was wrong. Bells is ignoring me. I felt her pillow. Damn it was close to soaking wet. I closed my eyes in frustration. I was an idiot, how could I make her cry like that. I tightened my grip on her waist, trying to turn her around to face me. She fought me off, I doubled my efforts, controlling myself to make sure I wouldn't break her but she broke free and ran into the bathroom.

I raced to intercept her but she slammed the door shut.

"Bells open up please. I really need to talk to you." I pleaded.

"Go away.' She whispered, knowing full well that I could hear her perfectly. "I hate you Edward, can you not give me the one thing I want in my life? Without you I am nothing, if I lost you, I might as well drown myself in the bathtub right this instant."

Bella's POV

I started up the water taps. I could hear him seizing his jaw in terror. I sat on the floor, sobbing. I heard a squeak and I looked up to see him poking his angelic face in tentatively, he had taken the chance to invade my space, hoping that I wouldn't throw him out. I jumped up and raced over to the tub again, tears pouring down my face. He was there in an instant, arms out to catch me.

"Let me go, let me go!" I was a sobbing heap in his arms.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips to mine, holding me tightly.

Edward's POV

Her lips were cold and unyielding. If I could cry, I would have. She was desperately trying to break free, then finally collapsed, fists hitting out at me. I drew her in and stroked her hair slowly. Poor Bells. It was all my fault. I picked her up in my arms and placed her back on her bed, half sitting up. I slid in next to her and placed her head on my stone chest. She sobbed and sobbed, as my unbeating heart slowly burned in the fire of pain.

"I promise you love, I will change you ok? Just not now. I refused to because, can you imagine me sitting by your side in the three days where you will be tormented in the fiery pits of hell and knowing full well that it was my own damn fault?" I whispered with my lips just next to her ear.

She looked up at me with trembling lips, "You will? You promise?"

I nodded slowly, and finally knew that I had made the right decision as her beautiful lip broke into a small smile, and she tilted her head up and I obligingly tilted my down and our lips met, in a passion that was designed to last for eternity.


	2. A Wonderful Time Spent

Edward's POV

I was so relieved that Bella had finally forgiven me. I was so afraid that she would write me off, and I would never ever get to see my beloved angel again. But thank god she forgave me, and as I gazed down on the beautiful head currently lying on my chest, I placed both my arms round her frail shoulders and made a promise to myself to never let her go.

I felt her stir and was dazzled by that tousled head smiling beautifully up at me. I planted on her lips the lightest of kisses and pressed her warm forehead to my cool one. She mumbled a soft "Good morning." Into my chest and I smiled.

Bella's POV

Today must be the happiest day of my life. I wake up to find an angel in my bed, holding me close. Then I realised I had just woken up from a long sleep, and my hair was probably messed up etc.

"Yikes Edward. I need a human minute, maybe two alright?" I leaped out of his arms and ran straight to the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

I changed into a halter with diagonal chocolate brown, turquoise and white stripes with blue jeans. I bounded out of the bathroom to find an open-mouthed Edward. He had returned home and changed into a muscle tee with jeans during the few minutes I was busy.

"You left!" I accused him.

Edward was still gaping and I laughed, walked over and sat in his lap. He put his arms around me but still wasn't saying anything, anything coherent that is. He was mumbling something under his breath at vampire speed.

Edward's POV

Bells was positively glowing with happiness. She looked like a goddess as she pranced out of the bathroom. I didn't even have the self-restraint to keep my mouth closed. I started arguing with myself about changing her there and then, and if I was fit for an apparition like my Bells. Of course Bella couldn't catch what I had said.

"If you don't start talking to me like how a normal boyfriend should, I'm gonna go look for Mikey Edward…" she threatened.

The M-word snapped me out of my daze and I growled protectively. Bella laughed in amusement. I slipped my arm under her top and pressed my cool lips to her bare back, kissing a trail up and down her warm skin. She shivered and I heard the familiar sound of her heart beating erratically. She leaned back onto me and sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry Bells." I whispered into her skin.

She spun around and shyly placed both her hands on either side of my face, "I love you, and love forgives everything." With those few words, if I could have cried, I would have, there was no way in heaven or hell that this blessed person was intended for me.

I swung her into my arms and jumped out of the window in an instant. I landed safely of course, protecting Bella in the crook of my arms but she gasped out in shock and pressed her face into my shirt. In the next instant, she was in the car and buckled up and I was driving away before she had the time to say, "Edward put me down!", she tried to say it though, until she realised we were already on the expressway.

"It's a surprise", I said, before she could say anything else.

I stopped in front of a familiar trail and my goddess smiled upon recognizing the trail to our meadow. She held her arms out to me trustingly and I obliged, swinging her into my arms and pressing my lips to hers as I ran through the forest.

Bella's POV

Edward is incredible, he was carrying me, kissing me and running through the forest all at the same time. If it was me, I'd be one: dropping the person, two: biting the person's tongue off if I hadn't already dropped them and three: bumping into every single tree, plant or animal in existence.

We spent the entire day in each other's company, enjoying either's presence, and the feeling of being together again. The most memorable time being when Edward decided to play tag with me.

I got up and ran, all the while thinking: _what hope is there of me outrunning Edward? EDWARD for goodness' sake._

He tackled me in a split second and locked my frail body in the vise of his marble arms. He kissed me hard and bit on my lower lip as we, as one body, rolled down the gentle slope. Finally I reluctantly pulled my lips away and screamed, "Edward stop!" He immediately slowed us down and grabbed me by the arms, staring into my pale face worriedly at the sound of my frantic voice. My head spun and I breathed hard, trying to bring my heart rate back to normal.

Edward's POV

Did I hurt her? Did I grip her too tightly? The very thing I had nightmares about, well I couldn't exactly sleep but yeah that would be what my nightmares would be made of if I could. I stared into her beautiful face for an immeasurable length of time as she breathed erratically, her small body heaving.I cradled her in my arms, willing her to be alright. I would kill myself if anything happened. She looked up with the most beautiful smile.

"I'm alright now, but dun you EVER do that again Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she slapped me on the arm. I roared with laughter, like she could ever hurt me, physically I mean. Did I mention I love this girl?

Bella's POV

Edward carried me back to his Volvo and placed me gently inside. As we drove on the expressway, his hand reached out to hold mine, and I brought it gently to my face and pressed my lips against it. Edward was still driving when I realised that he was on the road to HIS house.

I gasped and he turned to me grinning and said, "Did I mention that I had already asked Charlie for permission for you to stay over tonight? Alice has already gotten your clothes for you. We are gonna have SO MUCH fun..."

**A/N: please R&R. my rule is not to update until I have at least ten reviews but since the first chapter is not as interesting, I have decided to post up the second one to gain more interest. Please review and tell me your comments. The next chapter is going to be an interesting weekend for Bella!**


	3. Diamonds That Sparkle In The Night

A/N note: many people have commented on the constant changes of POVs so I will try and cut it down. This story is also gonna be longer to make up for the time I will be away from my story later on so please tolerate the POV changes!

Bella's POV

I was staying over at the Cullen Mansion for the weekend? That would be so cool, Edward must have been planning this for a long time (well alright, since my so-called suicide attempt. He probably did not want to let me out his sight. I could live with that) Edward kept his hand in mine and did not make any movement to pull it away. It was like he was afraid of letting me go, I felt a familiar blush appearing and was embarrassed and guilty at the problems that I had caused.

Edward made a sudden movement to switch on the radio and a familiar song blasted out.

_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect._

_I only wish I knew your secret, who is this new tutor._

I looked over at Edward, he too was smiling and I knew that we both had the same thoughts, that this song described our relationship together. His hand gripped tightly onto mine as we listened on.

_Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he appear._

_Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here_

_Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding._

_Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius_

_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!_

_Who is this angel, this angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel_

_He's with me even now, all around me, it frightens me._

I looked up at Edward, my angel of music, and felt like the song was like my life story. My secret and strange angel who protects me every single minute of the day. The car suddenly screeched to a stop. I was thrown forward as Edward faced me.

Edward's POV(sorry guys this will look better frm his pt of view)

I didn't mean to stop so suddenly but I felt like the song had struck something in me. I know full well that Bella thought the song was describing me but in my eyes, the angel was she. I had been alone for god knows how many years, then my Isabella appears in front of my eyes caring for me, protecting me(which is a change as I'm the stronger one) and loving me.

I spun around in my seat and crushed Bella to my chest, overcome with emotion. She stiffened but gradually responded as she rest her head gently near my unbeating heart. We stayed like this as the song played on and faded away.

Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! 

I tilted Bella's chin up and slowly lowered my cool lips to her warm luscious ones. She was unresponsive for the first time that I have ever known her, and I was groaning in agony inwardly.

I mumbled against her lips,"Please Bells, you can be free with me. I won't hurt you..."

She smiled and gradually moved her lips in response to mine. She flicked out her tongue to move over my bottom lip as I lifted my hands to the back of her head to press her lips harder on to mine. We continued in this manner for the next few minutes and we were breathing so hard, the car temperature had certainly risen a few degrees. I wouldn't know of course.

I reluctantly pulled back and started the car again, Bella resumed her seat and we continued in silence until we had reached my house, or the Cullen Mansion, as Bella has christened it. It was already close to 5, I had to hurry or what I had planned would all be ruined.

I pulled over, opened the door for Bella and motioned for her to get out. In usual Bella fashion, she tripped and was falling facedown. But of course, in usual Edward fashion, I wrapped my arms securely around her waist and pulled her upright before any damage was done. We walked up to the door, I stiffened as I heard doors slamming, anticipating what was going to come hurtling out of the front door. Bella looked up in alarm at my expression.

In the next instant, Alice came bursting out, caught Bella by the hand and started pulling her into the house, talking non-stop.

"Bella, this weekend, we are going shopping, manicures and pedicures, do our hairs, have sleepovers, girls' night out..." and she went on and on and on. Bells looked helplessly at me but I couldn't do anything against Alice so I watched my sister drag my girlfriend away for the rest of the day, but until nighttime...

I had a feeling that Alice had seen what I had been planning though and was thus preparing Bella for the surprise ahead. I could deal with that.

Bella's POV

Alice was speed talking and I only caught a few words here and there

"...shopping...manicures...hair...sleepover...night out...dresses...cars...fun..." I willed Edward to do something, I wasn't spending the weekend at the Cullen Mansion to do girl's stuff. What about Edward? He looked helplessly at me as Alice dragged me to her bedroom and sat me down on a love seat.

"Ok Bella, let's get this makeover going."

"Wha...?" was as far as I got before I found myself in front of a vanity dresser

"Now we only have a few hours until the stars come out so I need the time ok?" She lost me there. I surrendered to her magic hands, and figured that she must have had one her superb visions to be spending all her time making me over.

She stood in front of her massive wardrobe with her hands on her hips, I burst out laughing, Alice had never looked so lost before. She finally yanked out a few pieces of clothing and had me change into them in her private bathroom. I stepped out, pulling awkwardly at my outfit. I had on the blackest halter I had ever seen in my entire life, jet-black, even darker than Alice's hair. She got me to pull on denim cutoffs with frayed hems and a silver and gold belt to set off the black top. To top it all off was a white half-length jacket that came up to half my chest. My cast had come off awhile ago so my legs were looking fine.

Alice studied me, "That's overkill, leave the jacket off Bella."

She proceeded to do my hair, pulling up the brown strands into an elegant ponytail high up on my head with a few wispy strands peeking out from here and there. She sprinkled glitter all over my hair and put body glitter on my arms and legs. She then applied just the tiniest bit of baby pink gloss on my lips. She held up these 3-inch platform shoes and I backed out of the door with my hands out in front of me.

"PERFECT!" she declared.

I was shaking my head and muttering about the dangers of me breaking my leg again when Edward materialized next to me.

"What are you doing to her Alice?" he snapped until he finally turned and looked at me. He drew a sharp breath, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

I was feeling insulted and snapped back, "Did I grow another head or something?". Muttering and muttering until I finally saw myself in the full-length mirror.

I looked like a glitter girl ready to go out on a hot date. I stood there gaping while Alice hovered by my side, excited and pleased at Edward's and my reaction. Cold arms wrapped around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear," Are you ready Bells?"

"Number one, I don't have any shoes on yet. Number two, what am I supposed to get ready for again?"

Edward laughed, "You won't need any shoes Bella, I will carry you all the way so you won't sprain your ankle in Alice's ridiculous shoes! I love you Alice!" he called

"You owe me!" she called back

"Hey! Include me here. The human is starving!" I complained, feeling left out of the vampire-y conversation topic.

At that point, the remaining guys in the Cullen family excluding Carlisle trooped down the stairs to see what the fuss was about. Emmett and Jasper stood stock still in front of me. Jasper was staring open-mouthed at me until Alice whacked him in the abs. Emmett was rubbing his eyes like what Edward had done. Rosalie too came out of her room. She had been acting nicer to me lately. I hoped nothing explosive was going to happen.

She proceeded to whack Emmett over the head. "Stop gawking and just give your comments". I had this nagging family that the family was in on some secret that I didn''t know about. She then turned and studied me.

"Nice work Alice." She commented.

"Stunning" Jasper said after being prodded by his wife.

"Told you so." Alice said smugly.

"Gorgeous" gasped Emmett as we all turned to stare at him. "Wha..." was all he got out before getting whacked on the head and punched in the gut by his wife and Edward respectively. I giggled, pleased.

Edward grinned and carried me downstairs and out of the backyard. Night had fallen and the place looked beautiful. I demanded to be let down and walked with my head looking up at the beautiful sky until Edward swept me up into his strong arms again and carried me into a clearing a few miles from his house. He took care not to go too fast so I would not be nauseous like the first time. He set me down on a blanket next to a basket laden with food and sat down on my right.

I turned to him in shock, "You planned all this! Alice helped didn't she?"

"Erm, actually nobody knew that I was planning this. Alice saw it in a vision and demanded that she be allowed to help get you ready and then proceeded to spread the news but aren't you happy?" he looked worriedly at me.

I smiled and lay back down with Edward next to me. I got hungry after awhile and got up to get some food and proceeded to lie back down, seizing every opportunity to be near Edward. I could hear Edward sitting up and I could feel his eyes on me and I was immediately feeling self-conscious of the low back of the top. Thank goodness that I did nothing to embarrass myself.

"The stars look so beautiful Edward, like diamonds sparkling in the sky." I whispered, not wanting to break the mood.

"Would you like a star Bella?' he asked and I laughed, turning around, not fully sure whether he was joking once again.

He then took out something and knelt down in front of me. 'Isabella Marie, would you do me, Edward Anthony, the honour of marrying me?" and he popped the casing and a single platinum ring with a diamond nestled inside.

I sat up straight as he started babbling away at vampire speed while I caught a few words, "... married now of course... we're older ... going to change you before ... and ... like that..." I was stunned but I nodded away at my beloved and smiled as he slipped the ring onto my trembling fingers. I flung my arms around his neck and knocked him to the ground in my excitement. He laughed in my face, breathing out his wonderful scent and pressed his lips firmly against mine. He let himself go for this moment to last and I took full advantage of it, as we made out for the next few minutes.

His hand slipped under the top then and started caressing my back and I knew it was time to stop and I pulled away unwillingly. I pulled him upright and we sat, panting away. Ok I did, he didn't.

"Enough Edward, not before the wedding." I shook my head as he looked crestfallen. I nearly laughed, he looked like a little child who had been robbed of his candy. I then lay back down, put my hands behind my head and looked back up at the stars, with the barest hint of a smile playing on my lips, as I drifted away into the darkness of sleep.

Edward's POV

She smiled that beautiful smile and lay on her back. I lay down next to her and held her hand, stroking it as we stared up at the starlit sky. After a long while, Bella got up and rummaged in the basket for the food and lay back down after she was done. I propped myself up on one hand and scrutinized her every move.

That creamy white back, her smooth curves accentuated by the black top. Her neck, I groaned, looking so utterly delicious and tempting. Her skin glittering as she moved. We laid back down together and I felt the little package in my pocket and grasped it reassuring, hoping that I was making the right decision.

"The stars look so beautiful Edward, like diamonds sparkling in the sky." She whispered, knowing full well that I would be able to hear.

I took advantage of where this conversation was going and asked "Would you like a star Bella?" I asked and she turned to me, laughing.

I took out the package that had been prodding me in the side, got up and knelt down in front of her. "Isabella Marie, would you do me, Edward Anthony, the honour of marrying me?" I said as I popped the casing to reveal the ring.

Bella was sitting bolt upright with her hand over her throat.

I hastily added, "We wouldn't get married now of course, like maybe when we're older, or maybe not older if I was going to change you before the wedding and things like that..." I was babbling at vampire speed and I knew it. Never had anything or anyone for that matter make me lose my composure. Bella was grinning widely and nodded her head happily.

I sighed in relief, removed the platinum ring with a single diamond set in it and slipped it on her finger. She then threw her arms around my neck and knocked me to the ground, planting her lips on mine. I laughed out loud and kissed her back. She breathed deeply and pressed harder, taking full advantage of my temporary helplessness. But when I was slipping my hand under her top which was irritating me and inhibiting me from feeling her creamy skin, she pulled back, with a sigh to show her reluctance. I sat up and looked at her.

Her blush, her body heaving with deep breaths, and a slight sheen of sweat, and overall that radiance that shone as she was truly happy.

"Enough Edward, not before the wedding." I groaned. She looked like she was trying to hide her laughter, I must have looked very forlorn then. I watched as she lay on her back once more and put her small hands at the back of her head. I watched as her eyes slowly closed, after all the excitement of today. I watched as she slowly turned to rest on her side with her front facing me.

I lay down next to her, looking at her for a long while. _She had accepted me, will she regret this? Will I regret this? No no definitely not. _I smiled once again and pulled one of her arms to rest over me with her face and her other hand hidden in my shirt. I placed one arm under her head and the other over her back and slowly rubbed my hand over her smooth supple skin. And just like that, with me holding my angel in her sleep, the nightsky studded with diamonds gave way to the light of the dawn, as two people(ok one human one non-human) in the world, were made truly happy.

A/N: The song is from the Phantom of the Opera. It's called Angel of Music. Some of you might be irritated as the story is taking so long to get on with the plot but I want to show that nothing can shake their love thus, all the drama. I have the feeling that the story is going to be **AT LEAST** 20 chapters long. SORRY! R&R ppl!remember ten reviews before the next chapter!


	4. Plans And Phonecalls

A/N: sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have made it quite long to make up for lost time!happy reading.

Bella's POV

I heard the most beautiful voice calling my name, calling for me to wake up. I stirred and found myself not on my soft bed but lying on the ground within something strong, and then I remembered everything in a flash.

_Edward. Clearing. Alice. Makeover. Stars. Diamond. Ring. Engagement!_

I turned in Edward's strong grip to face him. "Is this true Edward? Is all this really happening?" I asked him while losing myself in the golden pools that were too beautiful for a normal person to possess. Of course, Edward was no normal person. He smiled back at me.

"I think little Isabella here is still half asleep. Let's wake her up shall we?"

Edward proceeded to place both his arms at the small of my back, the small inch of skin where my halter ended. I shivered at his cool touch but surrendered to his cool lips right in front of me. Our lips seemed to be glued together for the longest time. But I still couldn't wait for Edward to change me, only then would I be able to feel the full force of his lips.

"We'd better go back, it's almost noon and the human needs to eat." Edward murmured as he reached to stroke my ponytail. He packed the basket and folded up the blanket all in a split second while I was still standing there in a daze. He finished what he was doing, looked at me and roared with laughter as he saw the expression on my face.

Edward's POV

Bella looked utterly irresistible. I walked over to her and enfolded her in my arms yet again and looked down her happy expression. She reached out with both her arms to lock them around my neck.

"Try and make me let you go." She smiled right in my face.

I laughed. "Might as well make the most of it!"

I planted my lips on hers as her eyes widened from shock. She pressed back as we stayed locked in our embrace. My lips gradually left her lips and traveled down her throat and to her bare creamy shoulders as my arms slipped under her top once again to stroke her smooth skin as she placed her lips beside my ear and started blowing her sweet breath on it.

Suddenly I heard something.

I looked away from Bella's shoulders to find...

NEWTON STARING BACK AT US!

He was just opposite us hidden among the trees. His mouth was hanging wide open and staring at us as Bella turned to see what had captured my attention away from her. She reared back in shock as I glared at him. He looked at my arms under Bella's top.

_What the hell is he doing! Get your filthy hands off her. What could Bella be doing with such a pervert! The things I would do when I get my hands on him._

I growled under my breath. "Be nice..." Bella warned as he strode over to us.

Newton stood in front of us, "Get your hands off her."

"And what business is it of yours?" I spat back at him

He opened his mouth to answer then Bells cut him off, "Look Mike, WHAT THE HELL are you doing here in the first place! This is Cullen ground."

He had the gall to answer that he was camping with his family near by and that he had heard someone laughing, which sounded like Edward and decided to come investigate.

_Actually spy_, he thought guiltily.

I growled protectively yet again. I wasn't going to take any more chances around him. I swept Bella up, along with the basket and blanket and ran off at a human pace until I heard Newton stalk away, then I really picked up the pace. I burst into the living room where my family was gathered. The unhappy moment was forgotten and we were back with family now.

"She agreed. Maybe she was dazzled by me when she answered but she's stuck with me now." I announced with the most terrific smile I could muster.

Bella blushed the most beautiful shade of pink and hid her face in my shirt, unsuccessfully.

Alice shrieked, dragged Bella out of my arms and started chattering away about plans and colours and dresses. I groaned, it hadn't taken long for Alice to start. Esme then caught Bella and kissed her soundly on both cheeks to congratulate her. Carlisle shook Bella's hand forcefully with the most idiotic grin I had seen in my entire life. Jasper and Emmett came over and started giving comments, "That's great man...FINALLY my little brother is getting married...we'll beat you to a pulp if you bully Bella..." until Rosalie asked THE question.

"When are you going to change her?" _She cares, she actually cares_, I thought in surprise while looking at Rose.

I turned and saw one of Bella's thankful expressions, thankful that Rosalie didn't reject her anymore but instead, accepted her as part of the family now.

"A week before the wedding maybe, so Bella can be as pretty in the wedding photos." At that point, I politely whisked Bella away from my excited family and raced up to my room and gently placed Bella down on the couch. I sank down to the floor as dear Bella started muttering to herself again. I laughed when I caught what she was saying even though she was trying real hard not to let me hear it.

She was saying over and over: Mrs Edward Cullen, Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Mrs Isabella Cullen, Mrs Bella Marie Swan-Cullen, trying to figure out which name suits her the best. I placed my head in her lap, looked up at her and whispered, "I think Bella Cullen will suit you just fine, no fancy titles, no fancy names in front or behind."

She turned to me in shock, "You heard?" and turned that lovely shade of red.

I laughed and leaned over to lightly brush her forehead with my lips when Alice, Rosalie and Esme came bursting in.

Bella's POV

I reluctantly pulled back from Edward's lips when I heard the sound of thundering footsteps. Doomsday had come. I was dragged away from Edward by Esme and Rosalie (who was becoming nicer and nicer to me each day) and I heard Alice telling Edward that on no account was he allowed to come within a hundred feet of the mall to come and rescue me and that if he did, the girls would kidnap me on my wedding day. I sighed, looks like I'm taken up for the rest of the day. The girls put me in a simple forest green blouse, jeans and sneakers and whisked me off into Esme's BMW.

The first thing we did when we got to the mall was to sit down at a café and discuss wedding plans. Final decisions were made and written down by Esme who was taking notes. The two girls fired question after question at me, I figured that Rosalie had so many weddings; she must know what she was talking about. Some answers I had already discussed with Edward so it was easy.

Wedding Colours: White, Black and Topaz

Date: 6 months from now, after graduation, in the summer, in the Cullen Mansion officiated by Carlisle, if he accepted our offer.

Dresses: That was easy; Alice had already had a vision and had already drawn out all the dresses eons ago.

Guests: Charlie, Renee, Phil, the Cullen family, Jessica, Angela (I had wanted to include Mike and Jacob but Edward looked murderous and started strangling the air so that was out of the question) that was about it, I wanted it simple.

The girls then proceeded to drag me to shops like Gap, Macy's, Victoria's Secrets etc. I tried on dress after dress, blouse after blouse. I was quite satisfied with some purchases on the whole-a black spaghetti top with topaz etchings to match Edward's eyes, a halter and a tank top in the blue that Edward loved and many more. Countless trips to Esme's BMW were made to load in many bags. Skimpy lingerie was also bought for me for the first night as the girls squealed in laughter and I blushed crimson. At one point, I happened to spy something in a jewelry shop and got it as an engagement gift for Edward. Finally after a long while, I was allowed to return back to the Cullen Mansion.

The four guys were waiting for us at the doorstep. Edward must have caught the girls' thoughts as we were returning and assembled the guys. When we finally parked, the guys scrutinized the insides, saw no sign of shopping bags and said in unison, "Trunk" and proceeded to limp back to the house, bogged down by the countless purchases, shaking their heads at their respective wives or in my case, girlfriend. Alice then sat us down in the living room to inform the guys about the wedding plans. Edward reached out as I was walking to a seat next to Carlisle and pulled me down onto his lap, running his fingers up and down my arms.

"Ok so we decided the date to be in the summer next year, preferable in the first week or so to give the newlyweds time for their honeymoon. Where are you going?" she asked Edward pointedly.

I looked up at him expectantly. "To our private island in the Caribbean, for a week or two. We can fly in the private jet, or I can fly it if Carlisle lets me..."

"Absolutely no way", I protested, "After the way I seen you drive a car, a jet will be even worse." As the whole family burst out laughing at the sheepish expression on Edward's face, I blushed yet **again** and returned to the topic.

"Dresses have all been designed"Alice continued amidst laughter as the family saw that she had already seen the entire wedding in a vision, "Guests lists also have been decided-Charlie, Renee, Phil, our family, duh, Jessica and Angela. Bella said Edward decided against having Jacob or Mike. Anything else?"

"Wait let me get this out. This is the final decision. Edward wants Jasper and Emmett to be both his best men and I want Rosalie and Alice to be my bridesmaid. Both Carlisle and Esme will be officiating. If that's alright with all of you. Since both of you are like parents to be already." I got it out in a rush as I saw the rest of the family grin and agree. The gathering broke up and Edward swept me up to his room yet again. I was feeling grumpy, 'cause it was already Sunday and I would have to return home tomorrow.

As we resumed our positions on the couch, I remembered my present and took it out of my pocket. He watched me questioningly and I took a deep breath and said, "This is MY present to you Edward."

I watched him as he removed the wrapping to reveal two necklaces intertwined. The charms were fixed together as two puzzle pieces joined in the centre. On my charm, it was engraved 'Edward' and under it the word 'for'. On Edward's, it was engraved 'Bella' and under it the word 'ever'. When we fixed the charms together, it would read 'Edward Bella Forever'. My chain was made of delicate links but Edward's were thicker, like how a guy's necklace should be. He looked down at me as I explained.

"You got me such a nice ring, so I wanted to get you something in return. Then I saw this interlocked chain in a store and I requested for it to be engraved. Its not really that expensive so don't worry..." I was cut off mid-sentence as Edward crushed me in another embrace and stroked my hair.

"Why would you ever accept a monster like me?" he asked.

"I've always considered you human Edward."

He leaned back, slipped a finger under my chin and tilted my face upwards; he then brought his face closer to mine and our lips made contact. I struggled to get my arms out from his embrace and locked it behind his neck and brought his head down, closer to mine. He let his tongue slip out and run it over my lips as I knotted my hands in his hair. Then the self-restraint in him kicked in and he pulled back.

I sighed, "Like I said Edward, fully human." And I smiled.

The time passed as always with Edward and it was evening already. We had spent the time lying on the couch with me cradled in his arms, his head on top of mine as I doodled away on his shirt, just happy to be with each other. Edward drove me home with some of my new purchases. It was only after I had reached the front door that I realised.

_Goddamn I have to break the news to Charlie and Renee._

Edward's POV

The look on my angel's face told me that she was not ready for this but I squeezed her hand comfortingly, hefted her duffle bag over my shoulder and walked in.

I greeted her father and he turned around.

"Had a good weekend Bells? Hope you were eating...what the hell is that on your finger Isabella Marie Swan!" _Crap he saw it. He has really good eyesight though._

_He proposed to her? That's bad. I mean that's good, OH I DON'T KNOW. He loves her, but what if he abandons her. Why didn't she ask for my permission? My sweet Bells growing up already. What will I tell Renee?_ He was thinking so fast, my own head was starting to spin. Bella by my side was looking shocked at his reaction.

I sat both of them down and started talking to Chief Swan.

"Chief Swan, I assure you that in every way possible that I love Bella and that I will never leave her or forsake her. Bella is my life Chief Swan; I wouldn't be able to live without her. I love her; I will not get tired of her and dump her like five years down the road. I will not abuse her, shout at her, hit her..." I must have talked for hours trying to convince Charlie but it had only been 20 mins. I could hear Charlie's thoughts with every word that came out of my mouth.

_Well, Bella does love him and she actually ran away for this guy. Should I trust him? What if I saw Bells hurt. It would be my fault. What if they decide that they are tired of each other next time? Why don't they have guidebooks for fathers?_ I realised Charlie worried alot about Bella.

Bella was next to me, having a death grip on my arm. Charlie finally put up his hand to stop my declaration of love.

"Alright, I'm convinced. I have no objections to this engagement." At this point, Bella squealed and made a move to hug him but Charlie continued on, "But I have to warn you, if you break Bella's heart or harm her in any way, physically or emotionally, I will personally break both your legs do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Chief Swan." I saluted him. Bella saw me out of the door and I gave her a small kiss, so as to not to shock her father too much.

"I'll see you upstairs in a minute." I whispered to my angel and promptly scaled the trees next to her window and lay down on her bed, inhaling her sweet scent.

Bella's POV

I love my father. How could my mum not love this man? I ran over and gave him a tight hug. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I would have to ask Edward what he had been thinking. I kissed Charlie goodnight and ran up the stairs to my room. True enough, Edward was already there with her angelic head buried in my pillow, trying to inhale my scent I supposed. I gave a small cough to announce my arrival. He looked up and smiled.

"You had better go take your human minute before my temptation and desire takes over." He said with a look of pain and desire. I grinned, grabbed my stuff and quickly changed into some new night clothes that I had bought that afternoon-black boy shorts and that blue tank top. Edward's mouth dropped open as I walked out brushing and pulling at my hair. I climbed into bed next to him and promptly pushed his mouth closed.

He shook his head a few times, grinned evilly and put his arms around my waist, squeezing me hard until I could hardly breathe.

"Edward we humans need oxygen you know. Without it, we'd die." I gasped out, "And if you don't release me, I'd deny you kisses for two weeks." At this point he looked down my face, which was rapidly turning red.

"Now how can I make you change your mind?" He blew that delicious scent into my face. Edward kicked off the blanket and hitched my tank top up until my stomach was exposed. He leaned down and planted kisses on my belly, slowly kissing up to where the top was and then groaned at it and switched to my arm. I was hyperventilating and my heart was beating an abnormal tribal beat.

"One week?" I asked, this 'torture' was totally unfair to me.

Not good enough it seemed. He continued making his way up and had reached the crook of my arm.

"5 days?" I pleaded but he shook his head and continued kissing my shoulder.

"Oh screw it." I whispered, grabbed Edward's face and kissed him hard. He laughed and kissed me back. "I hate it when you do that I can't think straight."

"Well think crooked then, I couldn't really be bothered about it." He smiled as he tucked me back in. He reached over to take the necklace I was wearing and fixed it with his, it looked so perfect joined together.

Edward's POV

It looked so perfect. Bells was great at choosing gifts. I gently rocked her to sleep as I hummed her lullaby. I had to teach it to her someday. I watched as her eyelids slowly closed but he hands never released her hold on my waist. I removed her hands and placed it on her chest. I kissed first her eyelids, then the tip of her nose; her top lip, the bottom lip and both lips together. She stirred and mumbled "Edward Bella forever"

I smiled and whispered, "Edward Bella forever" as I slipped out to change my clothes and park my Volvo at the corner of the street just so I could be here when my angel wakes up.

**A/N: now if I really wanted to end here, I think my readers would all have me executed on the spot so here's the scoop on what happened in school that Monday.**

Bella's POV

I woke up to find Edward's hand twisting the ring on my finger. I covered his with mine, "I want to wear it to school. It's not like we have anything to hide."

He smiled and pointed to the bathroom, "I'll be the waiter for today ma'am. Your table is right downstairs."

When I was heading downstairs, I was clad in some new clothes. My sneakers were the same but I had on a pair of black jean that were studded with crystals down the side. I had on a white V-neck that was moderately modest and the sleeves covered my entire arm, ending in a flared V at my wrist. I was attempting to scrape my hair into a ponytail when I tripped over the last few steps. Of course Edward was there to catch me in a strong embrace.

He stared at my outfit and muttered, "Utterly indecent and tempting." and proceeded to scrutinize me up and down before commenting "Leave your hair down, I like it that way."

We had a quick breakfast, got into his Volvo and arrived at school. A strong arm snaked around my waist as usual and we walked into the school halls together. First period was English and I had Jessica and Angela swooning over my ring and the fact that Edward had proposed. I was delirious with happiness until I saw Mike glaring murderously at my ring. I covered it protectively and turned to face him. He grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me outside where he stood with arms crossed to face me.

Edward was just next door in French class. Should I yell? My mouth was open and ready when Mike clamped down on me.

"You are going to listen to me and you listen properly. Edward doesn't deserve you. He governs your entire schedule. If you have to meet him, you can't meet us." I heard the hidden _me_ there. "You don't sit with us at lunch anymore, you sit with the Cullens..." Mike would have gone on and on if Edward had not come flying out of the door seconds after Mike had started his rant.

Edward shielded me protectively, "Get your own girl Newton."

Mike glared at both of us and walked away. Edward sighed and pressed his cool lips to my forehead. "I heard his thoughts and came rushing out. Sorry I was late." I assured him of my well-being and went back to class. The entire day went by without event until I had reached back home with Edward. I took a deep breath, it was time to call Renee.

I picked up Edward's cell phone and dialled. She picked up on the first few rings and greeted me. I took a deep breath.

"Mom Edward proposed to me a dew days ago and I accepted. The wedding is in 6 months next summer. I would like you and Phil to be there."

"He what!" she shrieked. "You're 18 Bella. You have a lifetime ahead of you. What makes you think you love Edward. You told me at the hospital that it was just a crush." Edward grabbed the phone from me.

"Ma'am I assure you that I love Bella with all my heart. Chief Swan has already cross-examined me and given us his blessing. I will not leave Bella in five years, I will be with her forever. I will not hit her, abuse her or torture her in anyway. I will take care of her forever..." My tears welled up as I listened to him convince my mother. He passed the cell back to me after awhile.

"Bella do you really love him?" she asked

"I do Mom, I really really do." I replied without hesitation.

She sighed, "Fine, put me on loudspeaker."

"Edward Cullen," her voice blared out, "If you hurt Bella in any way, any way at all, I will come over and personally break both your legs." Edward was taken aback at her loud voice and tone and I burst out laughing.

"Mom you are so like Dad! Love you!"

We both sank down onto my bed and sighed in relief. We stayed in my room talking about the future life that we would have together and discussing topics, like if we were going to tell my parents about my transformation. We discussed how to redecorate Edward's room, how we were actually going to live together. Charlie had already come home and saw Edward's car in the driveway and therefore, had the sense to leave me alone. Did I mention I love my dad?

The doorbell rang at that moment but we didn't really care really, as Edward was currently making me model all my new clothes and giving me comments. We only went downstairs when Charlie yelled that we had a visitor. Edward promised to let me walk down by myself and we found that Alice was standing in the doorway.

She smiled sweetly at us and said, "Chief Swan said you could stay over at our house today Bella. I have some homework to discuss with you."

Something was not right. I had no classes with Alice and I opened my mouth to voice this out to her when Alice shot me a worried look that clamped my mouth shut.

Edward speedily helped me pack some of my new clothes and we got into the car in silence. Something serious must have happened for them to call me over so suddenly...

And suddenly, I was scared, even though I had Alice and Edward by my side...

Edward's POV

The moment I saw Alice in the doorway, I was worried. Why would Alice come and look Bella up when she knew full well that I would be here. She glanced at me at vampire speed. I hurriedly entered her mind.

_Edward, I saw something really bad..._

A/N: Thanks to all my readers for being so patient with me! This chapter took up 12 pages in word form. 12 imagine that. The chapters seem to get longer and longer don't they? Hope you all like it and don't forget to review!


	5. Realising The Danger

A/N: I have just gotten the book New Moon and realised that my story totally goes off the track of the real story so I'm not sure if I should continue this story. So after I post this chapter up and if I don't get more than 15 reviews I will stop this story yes. Anyway I think Stephanie Meyer is kinda mean, leaving us at the end of new moon with that cliffie. This story is kinda impt and serious with the diff views of B & E so pls excuse the POV changes.

Edward's POV

When Alice told me that she saw something really bad, I immediately tensed up and stayed on alert by Bella's side. When Alice said that it was bad, it was really really disastrous considering Alice's optimistic nature. Not to mention the fact that the only bad things that could happen, only happened to Bella and no one else. Bella was looking worriedly from Alice to me on either side of her as we walked briskly to the car.

I took a seat next to Bella in the back and allowed Alice to drive. Bella rested her head on my chest and I encircled her waist with my arms. How could she be so at ease with a monster next to her, so close?

_Alice, what exactly did you see?_

_Someone kidnapped her Edward, and killed her. There's worse though. I'll tell you more later. The rest of the family already knows of my vision, more or less. Relax, Bella is starting to get worried._

I am determined to protect Bella, even if it leads to my death.

Bella's POV

Something really really bad must have happened. Why why why? Everything had been going so well. I made up with Edward, Edward proposed to me, my parents had just agreed to my marriage, now some idiotic person just HAD to come along and screw it all up. Well screw them, this is my life I'm living here and nobody is going to screw this up or take it from me.

In no time at all we had reached the Cullen Mansion. Edward swept me up and we hurled straight into the living room, where I found the rest of the family waiting. I bit my lip at the sight of all their worried expressions, especially Esme and Carlisle.

_Uh-oh. This must be really bad_

Edward pulled me down onto his lap with a grim expression as Alice took the floor and started to speak.

"Ok so I told the rest of you about my vision already but Edward and Bella still don't know the final details so here goes. Bella, you're going to be abducted. There are three of them. Two of them are not so willing to do it but the first one is their leader and is sort of threatening them about something and forcing them to go along with it. Don't interrupt me now, please. Bella I can't see what they abducted you for though. It's..." she hesitated, " I don't think you want to know who got you Bella."

I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist until it hurt. I figured that he had lifted the answer from Alice's mind and it must have been bad. I shivered at the fear radiating through me and spoke with a voice that threatened to break any second.

"Tell me."

Alice bit her lip. "It's Mike Tyler and Eric."

And that was the last thing I heard before the blackness closed in on me.

Edward's POV

I felt Bella go limp in my arms. Rage surged through me and I growled inwardly at the images of those three...IMBECILES. How _dare_ they even think of laying a hand on Bella, my angel.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten up in alarm but I waved them away and brought Bella to my room. I left my family,as Alice was being embraced by Jasper, Emmett was pacing furiously and Rosalie was clenching and unclenching her hands. I kept my mind tuned to my family's conversation and discovered that they had decided to be on full alert in school and around Bella. They had worked out that at least two of them had to be around her at any one time. I smiled grimly. Those children would rue the day they came up against my family.

Bella stirred as I laid her down on the couch in my room. I watched over her protectively as she moved around in her faint. Her fingers moved around until they found my arms and latched onto me with surprising strength and desperation.

"Edward don't leave me."

"Ssshh I'm here. I won't let you go. Our family will protect you. Our whole family." I smiled grimly at the thought.

Bella stayed over that night as she slept in my arms. I sang to her, her lullaby, other tunes but nothing seemed to calm her down. I took to rubbing her back with soothing circles as she slept, if you could call that sleeping. Turning and turning restlessly, calling out my name and constantly saying the same phrase over and over again.

"Not them. Not them."

Bella's POV

The whole day was terrifying. The Cullens were constantly by my side but I still felt uneasy. After English, Edward, Alice and Jasper walked me to Spanish. The entire Cullen troupe accompanied me to the cafeteria and stared ferociously at anyone who dared to even walk near the table. Emmett and Rosalie were outside the Gym for every single second of my class. And Edward sped me to the car and drove me straight home where he didn't let me out of his sight until Charlie reached home. And not long after that, he would be waiting in my room and watching over me as I slept.

This went on for the entire week. Everybody was trying their best to keep me safe and I loved them all for it. Finally it was the weekend again. Edward was taking me out to a movie to take my mind off things. He seemed to determine that one of him was certainly more than enough to keep the three of...of _them_ away from me.

Well I couldn't argue with that.

He took me to Seattle to the restaurant where we had our first...date? Where he had answered my questions after rescuing me from the men. He was looking gorgeous as usual with a black turtleneck and a brown leather jacket over his jeans. I was looking perfectly normal with a red long sleeved blouse over my black pants.

"You look fine Bella. Perfect I might add." He said to me, taking my hand in his cool one as we were driving to the restaurant. I shrugged off his compliment and laughed. The first carefree laugh I had in a week. Who cares? I was with Edward. And everything was going to be alright.

He looked at me amused as we pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Someone's feeling happy today."

He took my face in his strong hand as his lips met mine. I pressed my hands to the sides of his face as my heart thudded erratically. My breath came in gasps as I breathed in his intoxicating scent. His arms came together at my back as he pressed me to him. And all I could think of was these few words.

_He loves me. He actually loves me_

With a short exhalation of his sweet breath, he released me, got out of the car and helped me out. My head swam and I didn't even realise that we were at the restaurant until Edward pushed me firmly down into my seat. I shook my head and Edward laughed at the sight of my dizziness, knowing full well that it was entirely caused by him. We had a quick dinner; okay I had a quick dinner while Edward stared at me throughout. My face constantly burned with embarrassment as I looked up from time to time to find Edward staring at me with a spaced out look and a dreamy smile on his beautiful face.

When we had finished, he promptly swept me off to a movie. A romantic chick flick. It was called Aquamarine if I was not mistaken. **(A/N: I don't** **know if you guys have watched this)**. It was about a mermaid who was on her quest to find real love. The first time I saw the male lead, I wrinkled my nose in distaste.**(A/N: sorry to all e readers who find Raymond cute)** The guy was nothing NOTHING compared to my Edward who was gorgeously and amazingly sitting next to me. Time and time again, when the movie was getting a little sappy and the boy and girl were staring at each other, Edward would lean over, take my face between his hands and kissed me until I was dizzy.

I leaned on his stone shoulder, satisfied and feeling safe and at ease for the first time in a long while. And when the guy finally asked the girl out, even though he realised she was a mermaid, I leaned over to him and tapped him on the nose.

"See, he still wants to go out with her even though she' not normal."

Edward laughed his musical laugh quietly. "I'm not only abnormal, I'm dangerous Bella."

"Dangerously sexy that's what you are." And we laughed together.

Walking out of the theatre with his strong arms around me and with my head nestled on his firm shoulder, I was musing to myself how good this would feel for the whole of eternity. I jsut couldn't wait for the day where he would change me, though I was a little apprehensive of the fiery pain. He left me on the curb waiting while he went to get his Volvo from around the corner. He gathered me up in his arms for a swift kiss as he left, smiling at me as he turned the corner.

I looked around, passing the agonizingly long time (to me) that Edward was taking when I suddenly felt someone behind me. I started to turn when I felt something abruptly covering my nose and my mouth. I smelt chloroform and began to instinctively push at the arms encircling my torso. But there were three pairs.

_Three?_ I thought. _Oh no._

And I blacked out, with a limp outstretched arm calling for Edward, wishing more than ever that he could read my mind.

_Edward where are you?_

Edward's POV

Some bloody idiot had taken my Volvo from around the corner and parked it at the far end of the street. I reached it and growled at the thought of someone actually touching my beloved car. I was just sliding into my seat when I smelt something familiar. Someone's scent.

_Mike_

_Bella! Oh no._ My first thought was that they must have engineered this. To get me away from Bella. I growled in fury and raced back to where I had left her. But I knew it was too late. I stood in the spot where I had left her and sniffed the air.

Bella. Fear. Mike and two other unfamiliar scents.

_They had gotten her. And I didn't protect Bella in time._

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short but this is just the in between of Alice''s vision as the actual kidnapping. So yeah. My next chapter will be longer. From Bella's POV, Edward's POV and Mike's POV. Different versions of the same story so review and tell me your comments!


	6. Dreadful Deeds

A/N: I have decided to screw the 15 reviews rule tt I made in e prev chapter. I have decided tt as long as one person supports my story (thanks to NinjaAlchemist, silvershadowkittie, im.in.hysteria, SavannahX and 1stepbehind29 for reviewing so fast after I posted e chapter), I will continue it!

Bella's POV

My face stung from a few tight slaps. I woke up groggy from whatever they had used on me. I couldn't...really remember.

I was in a really dark room with...a few overhanging...naked light bulbs and...

_**MIKE**_

But where were Eric and Tyler? Were they gone? So I only had Mike to deal with now. Well that was good, I think. But wasn't one Mike more than enough? I squinted through the darkness and saw that I was tied up on my back, on the cold floor, with my four limbs spread out to who knows what.

I shivered. Both with fear and with the cold that radiating throughout the dark room. I heard footsteps and heard Mike slowly sauntering towards me. He bent over me with a _concerned_ look on his baby face.

"Oh good Bella. You're awake. I was tired of waiting for you."

"Well course I'm awake. You slapped me! And whatever you do Mike. Edward will come find you and you'll be sorry."

I saw him shaking as his face bypassed red and turned puce.

"That's it! I had it! Edward Edward EDWARD. Every single second of the day, you HAVE to spend it with darling Edward and the rest of his freak family. Why do you like them anyway? They're so weird, pale and stupid. Freak city. I got to know you first ok. I was your first real friend on that day. I helped you on your first day on school. Darling Edward didn't do anything. He RAN from you Bella!"

I shook my head, trembling at the angsty speech that Mike had just made. I knew all this wasn't true and I knew that there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do now. Tears started leaking out from my closed eyelids and I wished more than ever for Edward.

"Don't you dare cry in front of me." He hissed at me "You should be with me. Edward will break your heart someday. Do you want to guarantee it? And on that day, you will be running to me for comfort. Hah! Well I'm not going to wait that long. Look at this way Bella. I'm saving you the heartbreak that will happen in the future."

He took a scissors from a nearby table and bent over my spread-eagled body. I fought furiously, but there was little I could do with my bound limbs. I screamed desperately for any passerby but he just shoved a dirty rag in my mouth.

No no no no no! This cannot be happening. Edward where are you?

He cut through my forest green blouse with a single cut originating from the bottom. I was sobbing freely now from my terror and horror. He ran a hand over my abdomen. It felt so wrong, not like when Edward was touching me or hugging me. I felt so violated and exposed and trembled violently.

He then proceeded to place the scissors at the leg of my jeans. And I knew what was coming.

He cut off my jeans and again, proceeded to run his hands up and down my bare legs while I shivered violently with silent sobs.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." He murmured.

He brought his lips to my bare shoulder and I shuddered in horror at his touch.

_Edward I love you. i'm sorry_

At that precise moment, the far wall shook and a hulking figure burst through. It was Emmett! The Cullens had found me! He was followed by a snarling Edward. Edward took one look at us, roared in anger and dashed over, pulled Mike away from me and threw him to Emmett and Jasper, who was not far behind.

"How dare you even lay a hand on Bella!" that was Emmett growling.

"Man, you're going to wish that you were never born." Jasper snarled.

Mike instantly shut up and they tied him up with some dirty string they found lying around and threw him out of the hole that they had just made, not caring where he landed. Edward's cool hands were on me as he tried to comfort me through my breaking sobs. He removed the rag from my mouth as Rosalie and Alice broke the bonds that were holding me. I clutched Edward desperately as he hugged me to him, rocking me.

Alice and Rosalie too put their arms around me as they tried to comfort me. Jasper tried to send calming waves but it didn't help. Everybody was too enraged, horrified and disgusted by this entire matter. Then Emmett spoke up.

"Are we going to charge Mike? How do we prove it?"

Alice pointed to the camera at the darkest furthest part of the room. I shuddered again in Edward's firm embrace. Mike was so sadistic. He even videotaped this?

"Come on, let's get you back home Bells." Edward whispered as he lifted me effortlessly. He pressed his cool lips to my forehead as my tears flowed relentlessly.

Alice and Rosalie had gone over to the camera and started fiddling around with it. Emmett and Jasper had already raced off in the convertible to bring Mike over to Ch...Dad. He was the Chief of Police after all.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulders in the car and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Edward's POV

Stupid! Idiot! Imbecile! I knew full well that she was in danger and I still left her alone like that. Charlie will kill me if he knew that this was my fault. But of course I aim to get her back before he even knew she was missing. I jumped back into my car and gunned the engine.

I was back home in less than ten minutes. I burst into the living room, shaking and snarling with rage. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already standing up with fists clenched and Emmett and Jasper were growling. I smiled grimly.

The Cullens were ready to kick some serious butt.

Alice concentrated next to me in the car with Jasper in the back. Emmett and Rosalie took her convertible. Alice was trembling with the extent of her concentration. Jasper was desperately trying to calm all of us but it wasn't working on me. I was too worried about Bella. I knew all of Mike's thoughts well.

Too well.

Alice could only see Mike and Bella in some dark room somewhere. Eric and Tyler seemed to have run off. Two less humans to deal with. Not that it would have been a problem if they had stayed.

That idiot! If he had laid a single finger on Bella, he would pay. I swear he would. Nobody was allowed to touch Bella save for me. He was disgusting and horrible and a stinking pervert and...and...my fury was too much for me to describe him, this disgusting monster, in fuller terms.

We sped back to the movie theatre and picked up Bella's scent. We followed it for a short time and lost it in a car park. I was picking up loose thoughts from Mike and followed it to his neighbourhood not five minutes away.

Not far ahead, Emmett perked up and sniffed the air. We all tensed then as we listened. A desperate muffled scream and a sudden silence. It came from the direction of the deserted warehouse next to Mike's house. I seethed as Emmett raced ahead to break inside.

I pushed the rubble and Emmett out of the way as I saw to my disgust, Mike touching and kissing Bella as she struggled against him. I growled and pulled him off, not caring whether I hurt him and threw him behind me to my brothers. I heard them threatening him with voices laced with rage but I didn't care as I raced over to my angel.

Her eyes showed hysteria as I stroked her hair and whispered that she was okay and that she was safe now. I covered her body with the strips of cloth that used to be her clothing. I smacked myself inwardly, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even be in this situation. I gently took out the rag from her mouth as Alice and Rose broke her bonds. I gathered her up to me as she clutched me and cried. I rocked her gently, trying to comfort her as my two sisters hugged her too, comforting her.

"Are we going to charge Mike? How do we prove it?" Emmett asked suddenly.

Alice pointed to a video cam in the far corner as I growled. That stupid idiotic disgusting pervert. Had he no respect for anybody! Argh, he was going to pay!

"Come on, let's get you back home Bells." I whispered to her as she locked onto me with an iron grip. My shirt was closed to being drenched but I didn't care. I lifted her and brought her to my car as Alice and Rosalie messed around with the camera. Emmett and Jasper brought Mike to Charlie's.

_Go on Edward. Alice and I will run over with the camera ASAP._

Bella laid her head on my shoulder as I started up the engine. I refused to let go of Bella's waist in the car as I drove one-handed while she dozed. Never again.

Mike's POV

How could it have been so easy to capture Bella? I thought that stupid Edward would have been by her side every second. I just love my intuition. It had just been a simple guy's night out with Eric and Tyler to plan how we convince Bella to leave Edward when we saw him taking her to a restaurant and discussing which movie to watch. Give thanks to God for Tyler who is a car mechanic. He popped the door of the Volvo in under a minute. The minute Cullen walked out of sight, we grabbed Bella and dragged her to an abandoned warehouse near my house.

Eric and Tyler just had to choose that moment to freak out over abducting Bella. Well fine, they could go. At least they had helped me get Bella here. It was their loss and my gain.

I slapped her awake. She was taking so long to get up. Finally I had her at my mercy and there was nothing anybody especially that Edward could do about it.

"Oh good Bella. You're awake. I was tired of waiting for you."

"Well course I'm awake. You slapped me! And whatever you do Mike. Edward will come find you and you'll be sorry."Bella was terrified I could see that.

I felt my face turning red as I shouted.

"That's it! I had it! Edward Edward EDWARD. Every single second of the day, you HAVE to spend it with darling Edward and the rest of his freak family. Why do you like them anyway? They're so weird, pale and stupid. Freak city. I got to know you first ok. I was your first real friend on that day. I helped you on your first day on school. Darling Edward didn't do anything. He RAN from you Bella!"

I saw Bella start to cry but I didn't care. It was my turn to get what I want now.

"Don't you dare cry in front of me. You should be with me. Edward will break your heart someday. Do you want to guarantee it? And on that day, you will be running to me for comfort. Hah! Well I'm not going to wait that long. Look at this way Bella. I'm saving you the heartbreak that will happen in the future."

I took a scissors, ready to cut off her clothes. Bells started to scream. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a rag and shoved it in her open mouth. She started to choke then regained her breath.

I cut through her blouse from the bottom. Bella was so beautiful and perfect. And she was going to be mine. She started to sob violently as I ran my hand over her abdomen, marveling at the smoothness and paleness of her skin. He skin felt like silk to me.

I cut through the legs of her jeans and let my fingers run up and down her bare legs. My gosh, Bella was just too perfect. She was beautiful and altogether just dreamy. Her entire body was heaving with the force of her sobs now.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." I mumbled to myself

I couldn't help myself. I kissed the smooth skin of her shoulder.

At that moment, I heard some rumbling sound behind me. The wall had been broken through by Edward's brother. What was his name again? The big one who had lots of muscles. Oh yeah, Emmett. I felt two strong arms at my arms as they wrenched me away from Bella. Before I was thrown into the rock hard arms of Emmett and what-his-name, oh Jasper, I was spun past the livid face of Edward Cullen.

"How dare you even lay a hand on Bella!" Emmett snarled into my face.

"Man, you're going to wish that you were never born." Jasper spat the words at me as they tied me up and threw me out of the hole. I felt a blinding crack as I blacked out.

_Oh man. I was in some deep shit._

Bella's POV

I woke in Edward's Volvo. I felt arms around my waist and froze in terror. Lips pressed onto my hair as I struggled.

"Ssshh it's me. It's me Bella. You're safe now."

I heard that familiar voice. I felt around me and I found myself wearing a normal jeans and sweatshirt. I buried my face in his jacket.

"Alice got them for you out of her closet and changed you while you were asleep. You're at home now. Charlie is watching the video that Mike," he spat the word out like it was garbage, "made. I told him that you were still sleeping. Emmett and the rest are inside too, explaining how they found you. We heard screams and stuff, the normal story."

I slowly calmed down as Edward stroked my hair. He pushed me away as he took a look at my face. He brought up his hands and cupped my face between his fingers. He smiled as he brought his face to mine.

Our lips pressed together as he seeked to comfort me somehow. I clutched at him desperately as he hugged me to him. After a while he released me and look at me.

"Better?"

I nodded slowly as in a split second, I found my car door open and me out of the car. He placed both his arms around my waist as I stumbled around the many police cars to my front door. The door opened to a few cops, Charlie, Mike and the rest of the Cullens seated in my living room with the horrible video playing. I closed my eyes as Edward motioned to Charlie to turn it off, which he promptly did. Thanks Dad.

Charlie brought me to the kitchen, along with Edward.

"Bells, honey. I need to tell me everything that happened ok? Oh wait, before you start. Edward, thank you so very much. Your family too. I thought that after that incident where Bella left home that I couldn't trust you anymore but not anymore. You have my full trust and my full approval to go out with Bella anytime." He thanked Edward fervently.

Edward inclined his head and tightened his arms around me as I hesitantly and slowly began the story again. I told Charlie how they had caught me. I told Charlie about Eric and Tyler being accomplices and stuff. I told Charlie about Mike had cut off my clothes and touched me and how the Cullens had saved me.

I could see him seething and aching to hit Mike himself. With every word I spoke, Edward rubbed my back but I could feel him tensing next to me as he heard what I had to go through. Charlie finally spoke after I had finished what I had to say.

"Mike Newton. I can't believe I had actually asked you to go out with him the previous time. I feel so disgusted. Edward I would like to thank you once again for protecting Bella and I would make sure that Mike gets his just desserts."

At that point Edward spoke up.

"Charlie could Bella stay over with me today? Just for tonight. I don't think she is in the right frame of mind to be alone just yet. Since we're engaged and things..." his voice trailed off.

I looked to Charlie, pleadingly.

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair uneasily.

"I suppose so. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do ok Bella honey?"

I smiled tentatively and gave my father a small hug, which he returned. Edward helped me out to his car. The police cars had gone, taking Mike with them. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting, waiting in the red convertible. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the backseat of the Volvo when I got in. They both reached out their cool hands to place them on my shoulders. I turned in my seat and smiled at the pair gratefully.

We were back at the Cullen Mansion at record speed, not that I noticed. I was too caught up in my own thoughts, staring into my lap. Images flashed in front my eyes and emotions swept through me.

My feeling of absolute terror. Mike leering at me. The dark room. Mike's angry face as he yelled at me. The feeling that I was going to die and never see Edward again.

The next thing I knew, I was in their living room and Edward was yelling for Carlisle.

"Something's wrong with Bella. She was motionless throughout the entire journey. She didn't speak, she didn't hear anything we said, she didn't see anything, I didn't even hear her move a muscle as I carried her out of my car!"

I felt cool hands at my wrist and my face. I stared as Carlisle looked into my face.

"She's going into shock. Edward get her upstairs." He said briskly.

I felt strong hands at my back. I blinked once and the surroundings morphed into the familiar setting of Edward's room-the CDs, the stereo, the couch. I couldn't feel my legs and collapsed, just as Edward caught me before I hit the floor. I struggled to pull air into my lungs as my body heaved. I started to break into sobs again, as the full realization of what could have happened in that warehouse hit me with full force.

Edward put his lips to my ear and started to sing my lullaby as I clutched his jacket and once again buried my face into his chest. We stayed like that for a long time as I cried out all my fear, my disgust and my terror. With a few hiccups, my sobs slowly and gradually stopped. Edward pulled away to get a look at my face.

With his elegant fingers, he wiped away the tears from my eyes as I sniffed a few more times. He smiled my favourite smile as he saw that I had stopped crying. The topaz eyes that I love gazed deeply into mine as I slowly brought my sobbing breaths under control. And suddenly, I felt his lips on mine.

I drew in a sharp breath but returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his stone neck, never wanting to let him go. He was less restrained today, letting his tongue actually explore my lips. He slipped his hands under my sweatshirt and gradually pulled away. I felt unnaturally drained and tired.

"Bella, honey. Can you hear me? You're safe now. Mike can't hurt you anymore. You're in shock ok? You need to sleep now." He whispered in my ear as he carried me over to the couch.

My head felt like it had been shut down. I couldn't think. I felt beneath me the smooth leather of the couch and the warm leather jacket on my shoulders. I placed both my hands under my heavy head and looked into Edward's eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. My angel." He kissed my forehead with the lightest kiss.

I closed my eyes, feeling safe, my angel was watching over me.

Edward's POV

It was over. The ordeal was over. Bella was safe. But I knew that there would be emotional scars. For life maybe. She was silent in the car. Not a single part of her body moved. Not even when Alice, Jasper or I asked how she was. She stared at her lap, unblinking. I was worried and pushed the gas pedal as far as it would go.

I dashed to the living room carrying Bella, with the others right behind me. I set her down gently on the couch and called for Carlisle.

"Something's wrong with Bella. She was motionless throughout the entire journey. She didn't speak, she didn't hear anything we said, she didn't see anything, I didn't even hear her move a muscle as I carried her out of my car!"

Carlisle told me that she was going into shock and I hurtled upstairs to my room, wishing that there was something I could do to help this angel in my arms.

I released her as I set her gently down. But her knees gave way and I caught her, before sinking to the floor. Her small body heaved as she sobbed as I was so afraid that her frail body couldn't take the immense strain. I put my lips to her ear and sang her favourite song-her lullaby.

I sang and sang desperately as she refused to let go of the lapels of my jacket and pushed her small face into my chest. It was ages as she cried, as my dead heart shattered into a million billion pieces for my love. She hiccupped as she stopped crying gradually and I slowly leaned back to look at Bella.

I used my thumbs to clean the tears from her beautiful face and smiled to reassure her. I looked into those mesmerizing brown eyes of hers as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Then I kissed her.

I knew that she was close to hysteria and couldn't take the emotional stress but I needed to comfort her somehow. And I knew that if it was me, I want my boyfriend to kiss me and reassure me too. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clutched me urgently to her. I slipped out my tongue and ran it across those amazing lips of hers and slipped my arms under her sweatshirt as she slowly calmed down. I pulled away once again and saw that she was close to falling asleep.

"Bella, honey. Can you hear me? You're safe now. Mike can't hurt you anymore. You're in shock ok? You need to sleep now." I carried her to my leather couch.

I shrugged off my jacket and covered her with it. She moved her hands under her head and looked at me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. My angel." I pressed my lips to her forehead, knowing that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to her back there.

Her eyelids slowly closed and her breathing became slow and even. I brushed my fingers across her face. I put my right arm on the couch and leaned my head on it, just at an angle where I could still see her face the moment I lifted my head. I held her hands in my left hand and slowly rubbed it as she slept.

I drifted off. Not sleeping, yet not fully awake either. Thinking and anticipating the time that Bella would smile again. My angel.

_Bella was safe._

A/N: yaye I had free time on my hands so I typed. I know this chapter is a little repetitive with all the different POVs but yeah. Hope you all like the happy ending to this saga. Not that my story is ending yet. Far from it. This chapter has been so dramatic that the next chapter will probably be full of fluff so yeah. hope you're like this chapter. R&R! love you guys!


	7. Will Everything Be Okay?

A/N: sorry for the long wait! I went overseas, came back and got sick for the longest time. Plus my Internet got cut off so the chapter was done but I couldnt post it up! Please forgive me! But here's your fluffy chapter!

Bella's POV

I blinked a few times and swiped at my bleary eyes. This whole place seems so familiar, yet strange somehow. I turned in an attempt to get my bearings...

And fell to the floor with a muffled thump.

Oh yeah. I spent the night on Edward's leather couch. I looked at my watch. 3.47am.

Where was he? He didn't catch me. That was unusual. He left me alone. Oh god. I was a wreck.

My boyfriend couldn't even leave me alone without me breaking down. I leaned against the couch, hugged my knees to my chest and cried.

Why did all the bad things in the world happen to me?

Edward's POV

The phone had rung ten minutes ago and I had rushed downstairs to pick it up before it woke Bella up.

It was Charlie.

I reassured him with the fact that Bella was sleeping and was ok. He told me that he had called the principal and told him that Bella would not be in school for a few days. He also gave me full permission to take care of her for that period but if he found anything not to his satisfaction he would drag Bella straight home.

A couple of days, I mused, I could be absent for that long, if Carlisle could help me come up with an excuse.

Halfway through the conversation, I heard a thump coming from my bedroom and hurriedly ended the discussion. I ran back to my room to find Bella on the floor crying. In a split second, I was next to her, hugging her frail body to my strong one.

"Sorry."She hiccupped. "I didn't mean to..."

"Ssshh. It's alright." I carried her to the couch and laid her on it again. I stood next to the couch, looking down on her beautiful face. I was prepared to stay in that position until I was certain that she had fallen asleep but then I realised that I had yet to change since the date with Bella. Once I saw that Bella's eyes had closed, I reluctantly turned around and started pulling my shirt off when a small sudden grip on my arm stopped me.

"Don't go." She opened her eyes, traced a finger down my chest and smiled uncertainly.

""Please, don't leave me alone." She added in a small voice.

I flipped her so now she was lying on me on the couch. I placed my right hand under my head and used my left to trace the contours of her beautiful face and wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"You know, it's so unfair. Here I am with my shirt off and there you are fully clothed." I said lightheartedly in an attempt to cheer her up.

Her face lit up slightly and I knew that she was going to be okay, at least for a little while.

She held my face in her hands and gently pressed her warm lips to mine. Her lips were urgent and desperate as she slowly kissed me harder. I parted my lips but she knew well enough not to slip her tongue in, due to my plentiful supply of venom-coated teeth.

I raised myself slightly, balancing my weight on the armrest. She allowed me entrance and I slipped my tongue in, exploring every crevice of her warm mouth. She abruptly pulled away and smiled slightly at my dejected expression. Bella got off me.

"We both have to change." she reminded me and promptly walked off into the bathroom, where her duffel bag of clothes was.

I sighed and pulled on a simple plain white tee over the jeans. I ran down to get a sandwich for Bella and ran back upstairs to find the room empty. She wasn't ready yet?

I felt a warm touch around my waist and I turned. There stood Bella with her head down. She had changed into a simple yellow printed tee over her usual jeans and sneakers.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. Were any of you hurt?" she asked in a small voice.

"Silly Bella. How could Mike even scratch us?" but her words took me back into my memories.

Flashback starts 

It was the day of the prom and I had just finished putting on my tux and was going to get Bella from Alice's room when Jasper and Alice walked in and promptly sat down on my couch. I sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for what they were about to say.

"Edward..." Alice began uncertainly, "Are you going to change Bella or not?"

I sighed heavily yet again. "No I am not and you know why."

Jasper spoke up then. "Edward, during the time when we were with her in Phoenix, something struck me about Bella. She's different."

I started to interrupt then but Alice cut in then, "Not in the sense that you can't read her mind but I realised that she has no concern for her own well-being."

That shut me up immediately, Jasper and Alice was right.

"Throughout that whole period, Jasper was trying to calm her down, focusing on her fear for her own safety but only when I saw that he could not calm her down no matter how hard he tried that I realised, her worry was for others. It was for Carlisle, for Esme, for Jasper and me, for Emmett, even Rosalie, and most of all, for you. She cares too much for our family now, if you leave her or if you don't change her in the future, you're going to hurt her and yourself really really badly..."

Flashback ends 

They were right. Bella has never worried about herself, even at the expense of her own life. I sighed and she looked up.

I hurriedly smiled, not wanting to worry her. I watched her as she ate the sandwich that I had made for her, hoping that it would suit her taste. As she stood up, I pulled her to me and ran my fingers through her luxurious hair as she slid her arms around my waist again. I wrapped my arms around her small body and soaked in the warmth radiating from her body.

Time had passed so quickly when we were with each other. The sun was rising over the horizon already. I picked her up before she even knew it and raced out to where my Volvo was parked, absurdly crooked across the driveway after the mad rush yesterday to get Bella to Carlisle. I strapped her into the front seat and slid into my own. We got onto the highway and I started out for our meadow.

Bella turned towards me with a questioning look in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I shrugged.

"Why not? It's still early and we can definitely get back on time, especially with my driving."

Bella's POV

Edward.

He knew just how to cheer me up. What on earth did I do to deserve a person like him? As we drove along the road, he reached over the seat to hold my hand securely in his, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up into those beautiful topaz-coloured eyes.

"I'm never letting go off you again, you hear me Bella? Never." He promised me.

As we reached the meadow and he opened the door for me, he drew me to him, enfolding me in a huge hug. One arm across the small of my back and one hand at the back of my head with his lips pressed to my hair.

"Thank you," I murmured into his stone chest, "for saving me." And wrapped my arms around his waist.

His arms tightened protectively around me as we stayed in our embrace for the longest time. Suddenly without warning, he swept me up again, bridal style and raced off into the woods.

I felt no fear this time. Edward was with me. I couldn't wait until I was changed to go at this speed. It was exhilarating and altogether intoxicating.

Just like that it was over, Edward set me down gently in the middle of the meadow, among some tall grass and sat down next to me.

As we sat there, with my head on his shoulder and his arms around mine, I drifted off into my memories. I remembered the time when he had first brought me to this meadow of his. I remembered the feeling of happiness as we resolved our quarrel. I remembered the night that Edward had proposed to me under the stars.

I looked up into his absurdly handsome face and reached out an uncertain hand to touch his cheek. He tuned his head to press his lips to my palm as I whispered to him.

"What are you thinking Edward?"

"About you Bells, who else? And about all our favourite memories, and the time that we will have in the future. How could I think of anything else at the moment?"

He brushed his thumb across my bottom lip, and smiled at the sound of my heart rate speeding up. I smiled too, forgetting all my worries for the time being, just being safe with Edward. A gentle breeze blew, swirling my brown hair softly around my face and mussing up Edward's already messy hair. I could just stay this way all morning.

I suddenly realised that we still had school to go too and stood hurriedly. But of course, being the clumsy idiot that I was, I tripped over a rock/stone/pebble/grass(basically anything that could be tripped over) and fell. I fell onto Edward as he chuckled with laughter and stretched his arms to catch me. My momentum though, 'helped' us to continue rolling and we rolled down the slope, laughing and gasping for breath.

We finally stopped, with Edward flat on his back and me sprawled over him with my head on his chest. A sheet of my brown hair fell over my face and obstructed my view of Edward until his hand reached through and brushed it away. He tenderly stroked my face with the most lovely expression that made me stop breathing.

"Silly Bella, I forgot to tell you, Charlie arranged for you to skip school the next couple of days."

I stared at him for a second or two, then shrieked in happiness as he chuckled at my reaction. I aligned my body on his then and took his face into my hands. He closed his eyes and smiled. I kissed his closed eyes, then his nose and finally his perfect lips. He opened his eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He told me, in a huskier voice than normal.

I put the tip of my nose to his.

"You know what? I love you too."

We spent the rest of the day quite pleasantly, enjoying each other's presence, as well as walking around the meadow and the stream, enjoying the beautiful flowers and other wonders of nature. Edward never let go of my hand and was always there to catch me if I tripped, which was often.

It was amazing how being around Edward, my brain had seemed to convince my stomach that it didn't need to eat. However by mid-afternoon, when we had slowly gazed at all the nature while walking back to the Volvo, my stomach rumbled.

Edward laughed and in a few seconds, had buckled me into the Volvo and sped off. We pulled over in front of the restaurant where I had had my first meal with Edward. The same hostess and the same server greeted us, with surprised recognition and dejection, with good reason.

Edward had walked me to the restaurant with his right arm around my hip, never letting go as we stepped into the restaurant. I had placed my head on his shoulder, eating up the attention. As we sat down at the same booth, he insisted that I sit next to him and well, who was I to complain if Edward wanted me near him?

Throughout the meal, Edward fed me, spearing the food with the fork and waving it in front of my face until I laughingly opened my mouth and accepted the food.

At one point, he looked at me thoughtfully until I asked him what he was thinking,

"It's just, I never thought that I could find anybody that I could enjoy being with so much. And damn it if I'm not glad that I saved you from Tyler's car, and from those four drunk idiots and James." He added with a low growl.

I snuggled in closer to him.

"That wasn't a very romantic way to tell your girlfriend that you loved her but it's okay. I love you."

He burst out laughing then as I slowly finished up the remains of my food. It was the same during the car ride, as we teased, as we laughed, I was surprised that I could forget my troubles so easily.

We settled down in front of the piano then as I requested for him to play a song for me-When You Believe, from the Prince of Egypt. I used to know the piece but I had forgotten the basic notes.

He grinned and complied, having watched the movie with me once. As the first few notes of the melody began, I began to sing along, but felt that my throat was dry and so went to get some water from the kitchen, singing along the way as Edward continued to play.

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

I walked back to the piano and leaned over Edward from behind, arms at each side of his neck, leaning in to reach the piano.

"I got it now."

I whispered to him as he lifted his fingers off the ivory keys. I continued, not as full a melody as when Edward was playing but it was alright.

_In this time of fear  
When prayers so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when your blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way straight though the rain  
a small but still, resilient voice  
Says love is very near_

_There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Edward's POV

As she sang the last chorus, I twisted in her arms and looked up into her face. She didn't see me, she was too engrossed in her song. She honestly believed what this song was saying, that there were miracles in the world that I, we, my family, didn't have to be condemned to eternal damnation.

As her voice trailed off, she noticed me and smiled. As she hit the last key, I broke through her arms and slipped my arms around her neck, bringing her down to me, bringing her lips to mine. She too put her arms around my neck as we kissed. She threw herself into the kiss with more enthusiasm as usual but I didn't mind, as long as I was in control, nothing would happen to Bell.

The next few days were spent like these. Hanging out with each other but the highlight was when I persuaded Bella to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

I had already discussed it with my sisters and they agreed to help me out. The moment they were out of the house I picked up the telephone.

Bella's POV

Something's up. Edward actually let Alice and Rosalie pull me away from him, with no resistance at all. That can't be right, I'm going home in two days. But I had fun with the girls as they dragged me from shop to shop.

I was actually beginning to ENJOY shopping.

We took Rosalie's convertible to the mall where they instantly dragged me to Victoria Secret's where I bought more surprises for Edward though I blushed throughout the entire process while the other two laughed and laughed. Alice also took us to the seamstress where she had put in the order for our gowns and to the tailor with the order of the tuxes. I had fun trying on the gown **(A/N: details later at the wedding)** and getting comments from Alice and Rosalie. I too complimented them generously as they tried on Alice's designs. We made the sales people in all the major clothes stores very very happy, as Alice and Rosalie threw everything at me to try on and buy for my honeymoon.

And it was with a very happy mood that I headed home to the Cullen Mansion. Edward wasn't at the door to help me carry up my purchases. Something was definitely up, if not very wrong. Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle met us at the door. Judging by the straight faces that they all, including the girls, were pulling, they knew exactly what was going on. I dumped all my bags into Emmett's waiting arms and dashed, to the best of my ability, up the winding staircase.

Tripping a few times and catching myself along the way, I finally reached Edward's room. He stood at the door, arms folded with a small smirk.

"Let me in," I demanded, "What does everybody know that I don't?"

Edward shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Right...", pushed my way past him, and burst into the room.

What I saw just took my breath away; there was no simple explanation about it.

His couch had been pushed to the corner of the wall to rest next to the big glass window. In place of the couch, just next to the shelves of CDs, there rested a huge new bed.

I couldn't speak. I knew Edward had gotten it just so I wouldn't have to sleep on his couch anymore.

It was a king-sized poster bed, I guessed, judging by the size. A red canopy framed the bed. The edges of the canopy were gold. The pillows were the same. Furthermore, the pillows weren't those big lumpy ones that you normally see, these were the flat but still floppy ones that you could just crash into. The comforter was a thick velvet red with a gold pattern stretching across it.

Cold arms slipped around my waist. "Like it?" he murmured at my ear.

I felt moisture on my cheeks and realised that I was crying at his thoughtfulness. He turned me in his arms and kissed away the tears. He chuckled.

"A simple thank you would have been enough Bella."

I sniffled, then smiled through my tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He too wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me back. Slowly, slowly, as he tangled his hands in my hair, Edward edged me towards the big beautiful bed. The moment the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, Edward gave me a small push so we ended up falling onto each other and the bed.

It was so soft and bouncy! I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at him, lying there, and smiled.

The bed was wonderful. The covers were thick enough that Edward could keep his arms around me without me catching a cold and boy, was I content.

Over the last few days, he had also purchased a beautiful table with a matching chair set. The table had metal legs but a thick glass surface while the chairs were made with the same metal material.

But it was all too soon when the days passed and it was the night before we had to go back to school. Charlie had already brought over my things earlier that day and I was internally cringing as I dressed for bed.

I grudgingly climbed into bed, dreading the morning that would come all too soon for my liking. Edward grinned from his position beside me, knowing me well enough now to 'read' my mind.

"Come on now, Mike wouldn't even dare to do anything now, knowing well that our entire family is bent on protecting you."

"But what about those classes when you're not with me?" I whispered.

"You forget, I have an excellent sense of hearing, and I AM a mind-reader." He tapped his head absently.

With all the reassurances and the lullaby of an angel, I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the morning passed in a blur. The principal was waiting at the front door to talk to us. The only thing I remember of the conversation was that Tyler and Eric had been ordered to do 50 hours of community service to the school and the fact that Mike was sentenced to 5 years at a boys' corrective facility but that he would graduate from school first, at which Edward had muttered many profanities under his breath. He would have to maintain a respectful one metre distance away if he even wanted to speak to me.

He walked me to my first class, English, and hugged me just before nudging me gently into the room. Jessica and Angela flanked me the moment I walked in, offering comforting words and insults to the three guys. I smiled tentatively at them and sat in my normal seat, making sure to pull Jessica and Angela to sit on either side of me. I could see Mike all the way, in front of the teacher's desk, with a hulking officer leaning casually against the wall next to his table.

I shivered at the implications. The court actually thought Mike dangerous enough to order a guard to watch him as he finishes high school.

Everything went well, till the time where I picked up my books and was heading out the door. A heavy hand on my shoulder stopped me and I turned, it was the guard. Mike wasn't allowed to touch me of course, though he wanted to talk to me. But as he stood there smirking with the most unpleasant expression I had ever seen, I freaked out.

And screamed really really loud.

I heard a bang as the door slammed open as Edward ran in from his class next door. He glared with a murderous expression as he gently guided me to behind his broad back, shielding me. He spoke in that low angry voice he always used when he was furiously angry.

"What in hell do you want with Bella, Newton?"

I peeked at the guard, who was leaning against the wall once again, watching the proceedings.

Mike took a step forward and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say...that...I'm glad that I did it. I'm actually GLAD even though i didn't get to finish what I started. 'Cause now I know that Bella will be afraid of anybody coming on to her again, so that she will have problems with her DARLING EDWARD..."

He was on the brink of shouting now and I shook my head and tears welled up and threatened to spill over. I clutched at Edward's arms and his muscles tightened and he switched into battle-mode.

"It's ok that I'm going away for a few years, 'cause I'll be back Bella. Oh you bet I will." He smiled nastily at me.

Edward's muscles rippled as he snarled. Without hesitation, he pounced and hit Mike with the effect of a bulldozer, propelling them to the far side of the wall as some of the girls still in the room screamed, whether at Mike's words or Edward's reaction, I did not know.

At that moment however, Emmett, Jasper and the two girls burst into the classroom. Rosalie and Jasper set about calming the onlookers and Alice ran over and enfolded me in a hug. Emmett calmly reached over and held Mike a few inches off the floor.

"Now what did we warn you about threatening Bella again?" he mused as Mike stopped struggling in his iron grip.

Edward got up, put his arm around me and the whole troupe of us, guard included, marched off to the principal's office. The guard explained to the principal what had happened and the school agreed to allow Edward and I to return home. Mike would have detention for the rest of the day and a report to his corrective home would be written up. I rubbed away the tears as the rest of the Cullens patted my back and walked off to their respective classes.

Edward held my hand tightly and stalked off to the car, his mouth set in a hard line. Only when he had placed me carefully in the car and strapped me in did he release all his tension in a long breath. I kissed his cheek gently.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"No it's not. Didn't you hear his threat Bells? He's not going to let this go."

"But I'm going to be a vampire by then won't I?" I pointed out.

His brow gradually relaxed. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

We drove back to the house. I got some coffee from their new expresso machine and went to his room, where we sat at the newly bought chairs, facing each other across the table.

"So what would you like to do now?" I asked him as I sipped at my coffee, not sure whether he was really alright.

"You sure you're not afraid anymore?" he questioned me with piercing eyes, evading my question.

"I'm not, honestly." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back, leaning across the table.

"I'm sure." I replied, leaning over until our noses were nearly touching.

He smiled at me.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to grab your face?" I whispered against his cool lips.

Edward grabbed me by the arms and hauled me across the table, miraculously leaving everything intact he wrapped his strong arms around me as we hit the floor, all the while covering my mouth with his.

Edward's POV

I never realised that coffee actually tasted so good. But of course, now I was tasting it on Bella's lips so that accounts for the difference I suppose.

But oh, how I wanted to wrap her in my arms and spirit her away from this world into one where nobody could hurt her, especially Mike.

But for the time being, I had Bella's lips against mine, and the world went away.


	8. Those We Love, Those We Miss

A/N: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It's been too long for you all

Edward's POV

I spent the whole day with Bella after that coffee kiss but dropped her off at her house with all her bags and baggage around mid-afternoon. Charlie wanted her back but promised that I could visit her in an hour or two once she settled back in. And when I got there, boy was I in shock.

Bella had chosen this time to wash her truck. Decked out in denim cutoffs and the new white tank top that Alice had gotten for her, she was hard at work, spraying the water at her truck and scrubbing. Man, look at the legs on that girl.

But I couldn't keep staring, this was my chance to have some fun with her, so I stealthily crept up next to the water hose...

And turned it on full blast at Bella!

She screamed and spun around, trying to fight off the water with flailing arms. I laughed as I shut the water off. Bella's hair was wet and everywhere, furthermore her top had been soaked through and transparent.

I gaped at the black bikini top she had put on under it as she glared at me. Then she saw where I was staring and she giggled. She sidled up to me and ran a wet fingertip down my front and across my jaw. What I didn't see was the hose that she had hidden behind her back.

She got back at me, as I was drenched from head to toe. She laughed, threw down the hose and started to run away. I caught her around the waist and swung her around as I was aroused at the sight my beautiful fiancée. I picked at the black string around her neck, wondering how a flimsy string like that kept her top up.

Bella's POV

Edward was soaked from top to toe and wasn't he gorgeous. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and swung me around as we splattered water everywhere. As he slowly came to a stop and put my feet back on the blessed ground, our heads drew close together as we breathed heavily from the exertion and laughing. I leaned my forehead against his smooth one as he hugged me to him.

I sighed as I heard my dad calling me from inside.

"You have to go."

He whispered with a sad look in his eyes.

"We're going swimming tomorrow. All of us. Alice demanded that I bring you along so I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow. I'll have to prepare some things tonight so be safe."

I nodded and with a feather light breath of his beautiful scent, he disappeared.

My father ordered me straight into the bathroom without hesitation as my head worried about what I had to wear!

I had absolutely no figure to speak of. Could I even tolerate standing in a swimming suit next to Rosalie, the super model? For heaven's sake the entire family has done modeling in the past!

I fretted the entire night, just like the night before Edward took me out to his meadow for the first time. In the end, with Phil's cd blasting in my ears once more and the taste of cough medicine of my lips, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I rushed through my morning routine as usual, anticipation and a little apprehension growing with every passing minute. 

Edward stood outside my door promptly at nine, grinning widely. I had changed into a simple denim shorts and a simple white loose cotton blouse. He held up a bag, his grin getting wider.

"Queen Alice and Queen Rosalie both demanded that you change into this before showing yourself at the party."

I took the bag with worry and I knew I had been right to worry about today.

What I took out was a two-piece entirely in white. It was a bikini that would be held up by two strings around my neck and the elastic around my back, while the bottom piece looked like a normal pair of shorts.

I reluctantly put it on under my outfit and thrust my change of clothes into a bag. Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently, sensing my uneasiness about the swimsuit.

Edward was a maniac in the Volvo and on his two legs as usual and we reached a clearing in a forest where his whole family was waiting for us.

Alice was jumping up and down in excitement while Rosalie was standing, with a small smile on her face. Jasper and Emmett were already fidgeting about, ready to go while Carlisle and Esme were standing on the sidelines, amused at their 'adopted' children. I got down from Edward's back and looked around, frowning.

_There was a pool in the forest?_

Alice grinned and tugged on my hand, leading me past the clearing down a narrow path, where the trees finally cleared to a grassy area surrounding a lake about 150m wide. Emmett and Jasper whooped, tore of their outer clothes and cannonballed in. Who knew vampires could act so mature but be so childish at the same time?

The rest of the Cullens got in, bubbling with excitement while Edward waited on the sidelines for me to change at the slow human pace I was blessed with, also making sure that I didn't fall in.

Edward grinned as I got ready, diving in neatly as he waited for me to get in. I lowered my body slowly into the water, marveling at the coolness of the water. he caught me around the waist and kissed my forehead.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

I ducked my head and blushed and his grin grew wider.

"Time for a race everybody!"

Emmett, the ever competitive older brother, hustled everybody into a single row. The 'parents' declined, preferring to referee the match.

I sighed, knowing I could never compare to the Cullens in speed. I took swimming as a sport back in Phoenix though, it was about the only sport that I was good at. We'll see.

"Go!"

At the sound of Carlisle's shout, we all took off. All my strokes came back to me as I cut through the water cleanly and quickly, due to the amount of training I had received back home. When I reached the other side of the lake, all the Cullens were staring at me.

I looked down at myself, seeing if I had embarrassed myself in any way, nothing, I hadn't done anything weird either.

Edward finally spoke up.

"Bella do you know how fast you were going?"

"Slower than you guys evidently." I shrugged

"Bells, Alice reached the side like ten seconds before you and she's the slowest swimmer."

"Yeah so?"

Carlisle took over.

"Bella even for a human, that is amazingly fast. For a vampire to beat you by mere seconds is incredible. Edward have you seen her move with this sort of speed before?"

He shook his head grinning.

"She'd trip first."

I blushed again as the rest of the family sniggered.

"Maybe it's because she can't trip on water?" Emmett asked with a roar of laughter.

"I took swimming as a sport in Phoenix and had training a few times a week, that's about it."

They all looked at me in awe.

"We should definitely go swimming more often, since it's about the only sport Bella can do."

Alice exclaimed with a grin, to a laughing response from the rest of the family, to which I, of course, blushed until I was ruby red.

The rest of the day was spent fooling around in the lake, with occasional races. I sat at the side watching Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle have a diving competition. Edward swam up next to me and I rested my head on his cold chest.

"Tired love?"

"Mm hmm, but it was fun."

Suddenly Carlisle's phone rang and he dashed to get it.

"Oh no." was the first thing he said, and all our heads snapped up.

He covered the phone with a hand and turned to me.

"Bella," he hesitated.

I tensed and I felt Edward take in a breath next to me.

"Charlie had a heart attack."

* * *

I sped to the hospital in Edward's Volvo, clenching and unclenching my cold fingers. Edward reached over and took my hand.

"Charlie will be fine. Carlisle will take care of him."

"But what if it's too late and nothing can be done?"

My voice was a whisper in the quiet car.

He had no answer to that.

I burst into the waiting room with Edward by my side. Alice was getting out of her car not far behind. Carlisle was already coming out of a room dressed in the doctor's clothes as he hurried to the intensive care unit.

The nurse stopped us as we tried to follow.

"I'm sorry but the doctors are attempting to revive him now."

I sat on the hard plastic chair with my head in my hands. I felt Edward sit down and felt his arms around me as he pulled me to him.

I drew in ragged breaths as Alice paced outside the door.

Emmett, Jasper and the rest were down the hallway, not wanting to intrude but I felt calm settling over me and I looked up gratefully at Jasper and I saw him smile reassuringly at me.

It seemed like days but it was only an hour or so. Lice had gotten me a cup of coffee while Edward kept his arms firmly around me and I felt at times that that was the only thing keeping me together.

Finally Carlisle came out.

"He's awake now, but still extremely weak, if he lives through tonight, he will make it but if he doesn't..." and his voice trailed off.

He patted my shoulder and smiled.

I nodded and Edward helped me up and took me in.

I sat next to the bed, holding a hand connected to a body that was hooked up to so many tubes I could hardly recognize the man to whom it belonged to.

"Charlie..." I whispered.

"Bells...glad...you came."

"Don't talk, save your strength."

I fought tears as Edward stood silently behind me.

"I'm...sorry I won't...be...there to...give you away...at...your wedding."

He drew in a gasping breath.

"No don't say that. You're going to fine Dad. Please..."

The monitors were going crazy, beeping incessantly but I focused on Charlie.

"I love..."

He took a deep breath.

"I love...you. Tell...Renee...I love...her too."

My tears were falling unchecked now and I didn.t care. Charlie was going to be fine, he was going to be fine.

He addressed Edward next.

"You...take care...of my girl...now, you...hear?"

"I will sir I promise."

"I love you Dad. Don.t go." I pleaded

But his eyes closed and the monitors went wild. Edward threw open the door and yelled for Carlisle as I felt his hand go slack.

Nurses and doctor rushed in while a nurse herded Edward and I out the door.

The rest of the Cullens were outside now, waiting silently as I fought tooth and nail to get back inside that room.

Charlie couldn't die he couldn't!

What was going to happen to me?

"Dad! Dad! Don't die don't die don't die..."

I tried to make a break for it, dashing for the door but Edward caught me and spun me around as I slammed into his body, hitting out at his chest as I buried my face into it.

He closed his arms around me, stroking my hair as I sobbed.

"Charlie don't die don't die..."

But as I heard the monitors inside emit a single constant sound, my sobs grew louder and Edward's hands grew tighter around me.

Edward's POV

Carlisle told me that Charlie probably wouldn't make it and as I heard Charlie telling Bella that he loved her, I knew that Charlie probably knew it himself too.

"You...take care...of my girl...now, you...hear?"

"I will sir I promise."

Bella only had me now.

"I love you Dad. Don't go."

I heard Bella sobbing and I heard the monitors go wild.

"Carlisle! Charlie's in trouble!"

I helped pull Bella out the door as she tried to get back in.

"Dad! Dad! Don't die don't die don't die..."

Bells was struggling so hard I was going to lose my grip on her. With a final twist of her shoulders, my hands slipped and she tried to run into the room where her dad was. I could see Alice and Esme out of the corner of my eye, looking as anguished as I felt for Bella.

I caught her around her shoulders and spun around so I was between her and the room. She hit out weakly at me as I pulled her in. She gripped my shirt as she pressed her head to my chest, sobbing harder than ever before.

I hugged her shaking body closer and smoothed her hair.

"Charlie don't die don't die..."

Edward, Charlie's gone 

As I heard Carlisle, I also heard the monitors emit a single sound. I knew it, and Bella knew it. My arms tightened and she sobbed louder and my heart broke for Bella, as she cried for the father that she had lost.

A/N: I'm sorry that Bella is going through so much but I promise that it will get better soon! Please don't stone me for taking so long to update:)


End file.
